herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Proto-Euphomareah
'Characters' 'Playable' *(Protagonist/Valkyrie) *Marlina Parle * * *Mephistopha Lissa *Kaj Dertxa *Ringo Joban & Lazuli Okazu *Kirst the Fairy 'Non-Playable' *Kira Haganari 'Antagonists' BOLD Indicates a God. *Belka the Fairy *'Freya' - Godess of Venus *'Odin' - God of Earth and Creator of Humanity *'Norn' - Goddess of Jupiter, Normally takes the form of the Disir Triplets, Urd, Verdandi and Skuld. *'Thor' - Goddess of Uranus, Despite routes in History, She is depicted as Female. *'Loki' - Goddess of Neptune, Despite routes in History, She is depicted as Female. 'Euphomareah's Continents' ''Jappon The Equivalent of Earth's Asia Falltumn The Equivalent of Earth's Europe, and is considered the Harvest Continent, as it is consistently in Autumn. Persephone Academy is located here, the biggest School in the world. Forjuntes The Equivalent of Earth's South America Ramshigypt The Equivalent of Earth's Antarctica, A unnatural Fusion of Arid and Frigid Climates. Progenica The Equivalent of Earth's North America, also home to New Hera City, the Largest City in the world. Marinetai The Equivalent of Earth's Australia, known for it's Odd weather and Volcanic Towns. Zoetanicel'' The Equivalent of Earth's Africa. The Oceans and skies are also home to exploration, once the party has access to the proper Pet. Flying in the sky at random points in the world is Giratina, the Endbringer, who rarely ever leaves the air. *The Main Character is a very androgynous Male, with Long hair and a soft Voice, The Other Main Character is a Flat Chested Magical Girl of the same build as him. They are actually the same person, as a Goddess lives inside of him and gave him this second Identity. **The "Goddess" was the woman that helped Create the Planet, who was hunted down for helping Mares creates their world. **Mares are Humans that were born on "Euphomareah", who are changed slightly to differ from humans (They all have special eyes, Odd Ears & a Tail.) *The Worlds (Earth, Venus, etc.) are created by one "God" per Planet, with the help of it's inhabitants. Euphomereah's "Goddess" took humans from Earth to build this planet as a salvation from their "God"'s rule. *There’s this academy, everyone are weebs or something. **The School is about the same size as Hogwarts *The main characters are all dudes, half of them dating **The Girlfriends are main characters too *Every month, there’s a competition of some sort **The final event is a race that changes every time **The winner gets to determine what the uniform of the month is, and spins a roulette to choose what the female uniform is (Can range from casual, to JRPG, to Fan service). *The Planet they Live on is Man-Made, everything looks built or fake, even the nature aspects of the planet like the forests, parks or Oceans. **The Oceans and rivers are made of Fresh and Salt Water, but are created similar to Lazy Rivers and Pools. *Animals exist, but are cybernetic, most are used as Rides to get around the Planet (Due to Cars and other vehicles not existing). **Monsters are Wild animals that either are untamed by Mares, or will actively attack Mares, the special case being Unique Monsters, that are labeled as active threats to Maren kind.